LA BODA
by saris305
Summary: Molly se da cuenta que no cambiaría por nada a su familia de eso esta segura.


Disclaimer los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Además_ _**este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

_**Enjoy.**_

_**LA BODA.**_

Molly estaba sentada en la mesa principal viendo bailar a los recién casados, su cuerpo estaba lleno de calidez y era por momentos como ese que sabia que todas las decisiones que había tomado habían sido correctas.

Estaba en su mundo de ensueño cuando sintió un brazo rodearla y un susurro en su oído.

-De todos nuestros niños ellos son los que mas me recuerdan a nosotros.-

Molly sonrió pensando exactamente eso, los muchachos habían tenido una vida difícil y una relación explosiva, había momentos en los que dudaba que esto fuera a pasar pero la vida había tomado su cause después de la guerra.

-Lo se, me siento orgullosa de nuestro muchacho, hubo momentos en los que pensé que iba dejar ir su felicidad.- Su voz tembló un poco pero la sonrisa en su rostro no se movió ni un momento.

Arthur se tenso un poco pero después dejo escapar el aire contenido.

-Yo también lo pensé pero me alegra que no haya sido así.- su voz iba cargada de orgullo, cariño y algo más que ella no pudo descifrar.- Ellos merecen ser felices y me llena de dicha que la hayan encontrado juntos.

-Sabes, creo que desde la primera vez que le oí hablar de ella, ya sabia yo que esto terminaría así.- aun podía recordar las cartas de su niño, diciendo cuan molesta era una de sus compañeras, cada carta que le envió desde la escuela, siempre traía una referencia a la chica, desde como no se podían soportar hasta cuando se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

-Claro que si, tienes un sexto sentido en estas cosas.- dijo lleno de diversión.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Ellos son sorprendentes y ahora que los miro creo que por fin entiendo porque esperaron tanto en casarse, quiero decir no es que quisieran estar seguros de si se amaban o no, si no mas bien que podrían estar juntos, por ellos mismos y no por las circunstancias.-

Arthur acerco su silla aun más a ella y la abrazo.

- Se que te sientes un poco culpable por haberlos presionado tanto pero creo que nada de eso importa ahora, solo míralos por fin están juntos.- Él se dio cuenta que iba a protestar pero añadió suavemente.- Ellos son demasiado independientes querida, si no quisieran que esto sucediera simplemente no lo habrían hecho y sabes que es verdad, tenemos influencia en nuestros hijos y aun a su edad siguen nuestros consejos como una guía para la vida. Pero él, a pesar de ser el mas pequeño creció de manera diferente tomando decisiones y responsabilidades que no debería haber tomado.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y su corazón apretó un poco.

-Hay momentos en que ni siquiera puedo mirarlos a los ojos.- su voz sonaba un poco ronca.- Se ve tan mayor amor, de una forma en que nadie de su edad debería mirar. Me siento un fracaso como madre, ¿Cómo es que no pudimos protegerlos, mantenerlos a salvo?

-No querida nada de eso es tu culpa nosotros hicimos lo mejor que pudimos y miralos ahora. Ellos son todo lo que les inculcamos, tienen una familia y luchan por ser feliz. Son honrados y trabajadores, debemos estar orgullosos de cada uno.-

-Tienes razón lo hemos hecho bien, verdad.- Ella miro a los ojos de su marido, ahora no podía imaginar una vida sin el y sus hijos, si es verdad ellos habían luchado en dos guerras y habían tenido épocas difíciles, pero salieron juntos adelante y así seguirían hasta que les llegara el momento de pasar a la siguiente aventura.

Arthur bajo su cabeza hacia ella y la beso con ternura, mientras ella solo podía pensar que nunca se cansara de eso.

Por fin se separaron un poco sorprendidos ante una explosión y el grito de la novia, se pusieron rápidamente de pie con las varitas en sus manos esperando ver de donde venia el peligro pero no estaban preparados para lo que venia.

Parecía que el infierno se había desatado mostrando todo su horror, Hermione Granger ahora Weasley estaba en el centro de la pista con su vestido blanco lleno de pastel su pelo crujiendo de poder y en su mano derecha su varita sacando chispas, su ahora marido Ronald sirviendo como escudo de su hermano que se veía un poco pálido y gritando disculpas.

Molly miro alrededor y se dio cuenta muy pronto lo que había sucedido, al parecer "accidentalmente" George hizo explotar el pastel de bodas. Se puso de pie respiro hondo y con toda la fuerza y control grito:

-George Weasley ¿Qué hiciste?-

Arthur no pudo evitar soltar una risa baja y pensar que no cambiaria su familia por nada, pero ahora tenia que apresurarse a salvar a su hijo no solo de su esposa si no también de su nuera.

…..

**Bueno ahí lo tienen espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Nos leeremos pronto**


End file.
